Earthquake
by Marooo
Summary: A cute story based on an earthquake that happened in Lebanon. Two-shots. Co-written by LisaAbiona15. Credits for cover to whoever did it.


_**A/N: HEY HEY HEY GUYS! ANOTHER STORY FROM ME! BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THALICO SOON! SO THIS STORY IS CO-WRITTEN BY LISAABIONA15 SO SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO HER! THIS IS BASED ON WHAT HAPPENED IN LEBANON A FEW DAYS AGO. AN EARTHQUAKE SHOOK THE COUNTRY WITH FORCE BUT, LUCKILY, ONLY A FEW DIED. IT HAPPENED AT 1:45 AM AND THERE WAS SOME PEOPLE SAYING THERE WAS GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE AT 4:00 AM. I WAS SO SCARED I COULDN'T SLEEP SO I TALKED TO LISAABIONA15 ON WHATSAPP A LITTLE AND THIS POPPED UP. THE SECOND EARTHQUAKE DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN BUT IT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. SO ENOUGH RAMBLING AND ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_**DISCLAMR: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

Somewhere secluded, far from normal (or semi-normal) people like you and me, a man was sleeping soundly. From the way he was smiling and sighing softly, we can conclude he was having a good dream. And he was. The man with black hair and green eyes that were now closed was having one of the best dreams of his life. And seeing he has been alive for a VERY long time, that was saying something. He was smiling and mumbling something about the loves of his life: cookies and Athena. Everyone knew he lived the first, but no one knew he loved the second. But he did so very much. But they could never be together – he also didn't think she wanted them to be – so he could only dream about it. And he was quite happy dreaming about her until someone interrupted those blissful dreams by storming into his room.

"POSEIDON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT MEETING OT DISCUSS!" Said Zeus, the king of the gods to his (idiot) younger brother.

But, since Poseidon was seemingly entranced with his dream, he only groaned and turned to his side, throwing his pillow in the face of the King, who was starting to get redder and redder at the second.

The very provoked and impatient god - although he would never admit he was impatient - decided to something else. Politely asking (because yelling orders is so polite) obviously didn't do any good. Maybe something else would... After thinking about this very complicated issue called 'waking your annoying brother up', Zeus got a brilliant idea. He knew the perfect way to wake his brother. It always worked on him. Feeling very smart silently complimenting himself on his own brilliance, Zeus made a water balloon filled with water even colder than ice appear and dropped it on his brother. He rubbed his hands and laughed evilly - maybe he was more like his father than he had previously thought - and waited for the loud scream he knew would come. Except it didn't. His brother didn't even flinch, but seemed even more content than before. It was infuriating. Zeus felt a headache coming up; one that was so bad he feared for a second Hephaestus would have or use his axe again. Inhaling deeply, he walked to his brother. It was his entire fault. It always was. "POSEIDON! WAKE UP BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO BY HITTING YOU WITH AN AXE!" 

Poseidon, fearing the worst, woke up so suddenly, he hit himself with the side if the bed. Rubbing his sore forehead, and cursing every single living god (except his mommy), he got up, ignoring Zeus, who was smiling proudly, and headed to the throne room. When he got there, all the gods were in the room, trying not to fall asleep. Everyone was wearing Pjs and looking even more ridiculous that Perseus Jackson trying to seduce a girl.

Poseidon ignored the other gods, and solemnly looked at his obtuse brother. He didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night for some stupid meeting, but he especially despised his brother's proud expression Cheshire cat grin.

How could anyone be grinning at this ungodly hour anyway? Especially when you didn't have any good news and a meeting never meant anything good. Unless you think spending ages listening to your inane blabbering brother is anything good. Which is isn't. Poseidon glanced at Zeus while he grew to his godly height and sat down. The world better be ending, because Poseidon wouldn't be willing to leave his peaceful, amazing dreams for anything less. Well, maybe a kiss from Athena. He would definitely want to leave his bed for that. It would be a lot better than the end of the world too. And a lot less likely.

Poseidon sighed, thinking how impossible his love was, and glances at the receiver of his everlasting love and admiration (not that she knew she was). His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a bathrobe with owls over it that couldn't hide the negligee she was wearing beneath it. She was also wearing fluffy, grey slippers in the form of cats that actually purred. Her long black hair was messy, but her grey eyes were as sharp as ever. She looked incredible, so unlike the Athena he saw every day.

Seeing that Poseidon is eyeing his daughter, Zeus cleared his throat and successfully caught the attention of the gods.  
"_Now, we have important matters to discuss. Something really valuable has been stolen from me and if I don't get it back *glaring at everyone* something bad will happen..."  
Athena, who was really annoyed by this bad speak, snapped:  
"_What did you lose father? You credibility? And what is that bad thing? You always threaten everyone about starting another war so I assume it IS WW3 who is this BAD thing right?"  
'Gods... she must be really angry' thought Poseidon 'but she looks even hotter when she is angry...' he was practically drooling by now.

All the other gods were too busy following the conversation between Athena and her father to notice what exactly Poseidon was doing. Luckily Zeus was too occupied with fruitlessly attempting to calm down a very annoyed Athena to notice his brother occupation. Athena didn't know it, but by keeping her father occupied, she was actually avoiding WW3.  
"_No my dear Athena. The entire universe might cease existing, so important is this thing. And I didn't just lose it! It was stolen!

_What has been stolen that can possibly be significant enough to destroy the universe, which isn't even possible! "

Zeus sighed and looked rather sad, sad enough to make Athena's expression soften just a little bit.

"_My cookies..."

And then, all the Hades broke loose:  
Hera: Thank gods; I thought it was something important...  
Hestia, Demeter and Hades: *Zzzzzz*...  
Poseidon: Is it hot in here or Athena is the only one?  
Ares: WTF!  
Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hermes: Well, off to our rooms now...  
Athena: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 34643, 63455663... SCREW THAT!I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Even Zeus flinched when Athena suddenly yelled and started walking towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. He didn't thought she was hot, just very angry and scary.

"_ So you have woken me, urged me to come to this inane meeting and behaved like the world was ending because of something futile like cookies?!

_Wait a minute! Are you saying I am overreacting?!

_I am saying I doubt your sanity and attainability to rule!

_YOUNG LADY! HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER! SHOW SOME RESPECT!

_SHOW SOME SANITY!

_STOP GIVING ORDERS. THAT IS MY JOB!

_STOP GIVING ORDERS THAT MAKE NO SENSE! AND WAKING ME UP WITHOUT VALIBLE REASONS!

_STOP- stop ummm... stop insulting my cookies!

_YOUR OBTUSE COOKIES AREN'T EVEN ALIVE!

_Athena!

_WHAT!?

_Ummm, Poseidon is staring at you?"

And then it happened. Poseidon's face became redder then before and he grabbed Zeus by the neck and started strangling him. Literally. All the room was shaking and the other gods were gripping their thrones hard, trying not to fall. It became even more powerful when Poseidon started yelling at Zeus like a maniac:"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! I JUST WANT TO DESTROY YOU! I ABSOLUTLY HATE YOU!" Athena was trying to make her way to Poseidon between all the broken things on the floor (mainly crystals and diamonds). When she got to him, she gripped his shoulder, trying not to trip and screamed:"Poseidon! POSEIDON! Please answer me! POSEIDON STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING PEOPLE DOWN THERE! POSEIDON, SNAP OUT OF IT! Please..." She said the last words like murmurs, trying hard not to cry. She didn't want innocent people on earth to die because of a stupid argument between the gods (and because of cookies). Poseidon, after hearing her pleadings, immediately stopped and looked at her shocked. Then, he let go of Zeus and stood there looking at the floor with Athena glaring at him with tears in her eyes. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING POSEIDON?! CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE BECAUSE OF A POINTLESS ARGUMENT?! All those people killed by a stupid, idiot argument of the gods, AGAIN! GUYS! Don't you realize we are murderers? We kill people, who don't even know we exist, just because of anger and jealousy. I don't want this. I don't WANT to be PART OF THIS! I'M JUST TIRED OF ALL THIS!" She then turned around and left the room.

_**A/N: OMG GUYS! FINALLY FINISHED IT! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO COPY-PASTE ALL THIS FROM WHATSAPP AND TO DIVIDE IT TO PARAGRAPHS! BUT I THINK IT IS WORTH IT, RIGHT? SO PLEASE R&R! AND SPECIAL THANKS TO LISAABIONA15 WHO WROTE HALF OF THE STORY! LOVE YOU! :***_


End file.
